Nice Guys Finish First
by Lovelaced
Summary: While Ruffnut can't stop gushing over Eret and his bad-boy tendencies, Astrid reveals she is much rather into nice guys. Request.
1. chapter 1

"Is there anything about that man that isn't perfect?" Ruffnut gushed to herself as she watched Eret entertain a couple of kids outside his hut. "I mean.. look at him! He is _perfect_."

"Are you still crushing on him, even after what happened with Heather?" Astrid reminded her.

"They hooked up, so what?" Ruffnut retorted. "I'm sure he is over her by now. It's been months!"

Astrid shrugged, pulling petals of the flowers she was holding. "If you say so."

Ruffnut continued to stare dreamily at the handsome, hunky man. "I just wish he would give me a chance for once," she mumbled more to herself than anyone. "What do _you_ and Heather have that I don't?" she sighed.

Astrid raised an eyebrow.

Ruffnut realized what she had just said and then cleared her throat awkwardly. "Uh, it's obvious that he likes you," she grumbled. "Like every hot-blooded male in the Archipelago."

Astrid blinked before bursting out laughing. The whole idea sounded ridiculous in her head. Ruffnut huffed, crossing her arms in offense.

"Wait.. are you serious?" Astrid asked after a moment, wiping the corner of her eyes.

"Of course I am serious Hoff, why wouldn't I be?" Ruffnut grumbled. "It's so easy for you to laugh it off but it would be a dream come true if Eret looked at me the same way he looks at you."

Astrid groaned. "Ruff, he sees me as a sister, nothing more! Please don't make this into something it's not."

"I'm not!" Ruffnut sighed. "He.. told me."

Astrid remained sceptic. "I find that hard to believe. Why would Eret just.. tell you something like that?"

Ruffnut shrugged. "He was drunk and.. admitted to his heart's darkest secret?"

Astrid shook head. "Well, whatever the truth is.. I personally don't see him as anything more than a brotherly figure."

Ruffnut smirked. "But you got to admit he is hot, right?" she prompted.

Astrid scrunched her nose in disagreement. "Not exactly _my definition_ of hot."

Ruffnut gaped at her in mild offense. "How can you say that?"

Astrid shrugged. "He is not my type."

It was Ruffnut's time to laugh now. "Since when do _you_ have a type Hoff?"

"Since I realized what I find attractive in someone?"

"Which is?"

"The unconventional, unassuming and caring kind," she confessed. "I like good guys. Nice guys. With freckles and a healthy dose of sarcasm."

What had attracted her to Hiccup had been his heart and his ability to see the good in everyone, including his worst enemies.

He had been the only one able to see the good in dragons when no one else could. See past their exterior and find a connection. When Hiccup stood up for Toothless in the cove Astrid realized for the first time how pure and noble he was at heart. He didn't flinch away from a challenge when he believed it was for a good cause. He stood up for it.

What's even more, Hiccup made Astrid a better version of herself. He showed a different way of living. He gave a taste of freedom and freed her from her burdens.

As a shieldmaiden, Astrid had promised herself never to fall in love but Hiccup had still somehow managed to make her fall for him. He wasn't like other guys with the typical brawny look and attitude. If Astrid was honest, she had never really been attracted to guys of that kind. She preferred a much lankier appearance.

So not only did Hiccup ignite new feelings within her that made her feel like a girl but he also made her realize she inclined towards the unconventional type.

"But guys like that are so.. boring!" Ruffnut protested. "Even Heather got bored with Fishlegs in the end and hooked up with a bunch of hot Beserkers.. and not to forget Eret!"

"Well, I'm not Heather, and don't you dare call Hiccup boring," Astrid scoffed. "He is _anything_ but boring. In fact, I wish he was a little boring so I could sit down and catch my breath for once."

Ruffnut started laughing, making Astrid sock her.

"Ow!" she yelped and rubbed her arm. "You really love that fishbone, don't you?"

Astrid held back a smile. "He always had my attention, even back when he used to annoy me. It has always been him. For me, at least."

"Maybe you should tell Eret that then," Ruffnut chuckled. "So he will stop thinking he has a chance with you and I can finally get him," she finished off dreamily.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Tell him yourself."

l-l

I had this in my drafts since forever and decided to polish it a little. Hope you guys like it.

 _((Rant time: I have been seeing so many stories where Hiccstrid's dynamic is copied over to other couples and it is a real pet-peeve of mine. The dynamic between Hiccup and Astrid can't be copied and pasted over to characters that are not Hiccup and Astrid. It's their specific personas, what makes them who they are, that created that specific Hiccstrid dynamic. Hiccup and Astrid are not going to behave the same with other people as they behave with one another. The nicknames, gestures, banter, teasing and overall chemistry belongs to their relationship. I really hate reading Astrid braiding some other guy's hair or some other girl behaving exactly the same as Astrid would with Hiccup even though she is not Astrid. What Astrid and Hiccup are to each other has had a very long and very specific development. They are not going to have that exact type of carefree, playful relationship with anyone else.))_

 **Anyway, so.. should I continue this? If so, what do you guys want to see happen next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since so many requested a second chapter, here it is.**

* * *

Eret was flirting with a couple giggling girls when Astrid passed him by. He immediately broke away from his current company to catch up to her.

Astrid spared him a glance but didn't stop on his account.

"If you are looking for Hiccup, he just left with Valka to get more supplies."

Eret laughed, shaking his head. "Ah.. Actually.. I was waiting on you."

Astrid paused this time, furrowing her brows. "Me?"

The brawny man ran a hand through his dark hair. "Ruffnut said you needed help repainting Stormfly's stables," he clarified. "I thought I might offer my personal assistance," he finished off with a charming smile.

"Oh." Astrid had almost forgotten about her project at hand, being pulled in every direction by villagers and fellow riders alike. Ever since Stoick's passing, she and and Hiccup had been leading a pretty hectic lifestyle. With Hiccup having to be the one to take the brunt of most of the burdens, Astrid at least wanted to ease some of the responsibilities off him. It helped that his mother was here as well and they couldn't be more thankful to Gobber for his continuous support.

When they reached the stables, Eret picked up a can of paint and two brushes, one of which he handed over to Astrid. "Thanks," she said.

They worked in silence, Astrid's mind still reeling over Hiccup's well being. She hoped he didn't work himself to the ground and considered paying him a visit tonight. He could use a good massage and relaxing. Maybe they could visit one of those hot springs and-

"Penny for your thoughts?" Eret's voice interrupted her.

Astrid stared at him blankly for a moment before shaking her head.

"I will take a wild guess and say you were thinking about the Chief."

Astrid narrowed her eyes.

Eret chuckled for a moment but then his smile noticeably faltered. "You really love him."

"Of course I do," Astrid said in a slightly annoyed tone, as if there was any doubt Hiccup Haddock owned her heart, soul and body. She was completely his just like he was completely hers.

"Even though he is rather scrawny?" he teased. "And not much of a warrior?"

She shot him an icy glare. "Hiccup is far from scrawny, I can assure you he is very defined in all the right places." She blushed at the image of a sexy shirtless Hiccup that sprung to her mind then. "Besides I'm not into the big, brawny, beefy type. Ugh."

Eret held up his hands in defense. "Hey, I like the guy. He is my Chief and I respect him. Just saying.. I would have imagined you with someone a bit.. different, that's all."

Astrid paused, remembering her conversation with Ruffnut all of the sudden.

"You mean.. someone like you?"

Eret's lack of answer spoke volumes and Astrid could suddenly feel herself grow very uncomfortable in his presence. She took a deep breath before throwing the paint brush back into the can.

"My lack of interest in you is not only because of my commitment to Hiccup," she started off in stern tone. "I'm not interested. Period. You do nothing for me."

Eret snorted. "You are in denial."

Astrid resisted the urge to punch him right there and then. "You are really full of yourself, aren't you?" she snapped. "Not so different from Snotlout."

Eret grimaced at the comparison. Snotlout was obnoxious as hel and Astrid had spent years rejecting him until he moved on to Ruffnut.

"Look, I'm sorry, that was over the line," he admitted. "I have no right to entertain such thoughts."

Astrid folded her arms around herself. "You are right, you don't."

"But I can't help my feelings for you," he continued, glaring down on the ground. "I can't control it."

"This right here is the main difference between you and Hiccup," Astrid blurted out. "You are only nice because you have ulterior motives, Hiccup is nice just for the sake of being nice. "

Eret hung his head low. "So what am I supposed to do then, just pretend that I don't love you?"

" _Love_?" she spat the word. "Seriously?"

Astrid broke into laughter.

Eret looked away, hurt by her reaction.

He never expected to be so blatantly rejected.

"What's going on?" a nasal tenor voice interrupted the scene.

Astrid shook her head and walked over to greet her lover who immediately pulled her into his embrace. "Why don't you tell him, Eret?" she said as her giggles finally quieted down. "Or should I?"

Eret shook his head. "You are right, I was just joking," he backtracked, taking the coward's approach.

Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows. "Did I miss something?" Astrid leaned up to kiss him on his adorable lips and shook her heard. "I was thinking you should take the rest of the day off so we can head over to the hot springs and..." she whispered into his ear, flustering him.

"What about Mrs. Larson's roof that was leaking, and rebuilding the-" Astrid cut him off with her finger. "Eret can take care of all that after he finishes up here, right Eret?"

Eret stared at her in shock for a moment and then nodded timidly.

l-l

 **Eret got the short end of the stick, lol.**

 **Btw, I don't hate Eret. I just don't ship him with Astrid.**

 **I hope in the next movie they give Eret his own love interest.**


End file.
